If you're not the one
by ShanMah
Summary: [Oneshot, songfic]. Ron and Hermione's life together...


**Disclaimer: **The characters, as you know, aren't mine. The lyrics come from "If you're not the one", a song by Daniel Bedinfield, I don't own this beautiful song (by the way, you should listen to it, because it fits perfectly to Hermione and Ron).

**Rating: **I never really understood the real differences between the other ratings (no, I am **not** blonde), so I just put **M** as I use to do.

**Pairing: **This is a Ron/Hermione.

**Category: **Romance and... uh, maybe a bit of drama. But it's not as sad as "Why don't you kiss her", don't worry !!!

**This is a: **Oneshot and songfic.

**Author's language: **My mother tongue is French, which is very different from English. Even if I have a pretty good level in English, I don't think I'm perfect, so you may see some mistakes and/or nonsense in this oneshot. If you do, I'd be very glad if you'd tell me in a review or in a email – I'll correct it as soon as I'll read you !

**If you're not the one**

An old man was lying on a bed. He seemed very peaceful. And old woman was sitting near of the bed, her eyes full of tears.

- Darling... he said in a soft voice.

_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way ?_

She delicately took his wrinkled hand between hers. This simple contact brought so much memories to their mind...

_And though I can't be with you tonight_

_You know my heart is by your side_

They both remembered the Yule Ball... in fourth year, a Ball was organised for the Triwizard Tournament. Hermione, bored of waiting for Ron's invitation, accepted Krum's. By irony, right after that, Ron asked her. This is probably the day they felt the most stupid. During all the evening, they kept exchanging furtive looks...

_I don't wanna run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand_

And, of course, after the ball... they had a quarrel. That wasn't the first, and surely not the last. Old habit...

_If you are not mine, would I have the strength to stand at all ?_

But despite all those quarrels, they kept fighting on the same side, they kept worrying about the other, they kept being jealous... they kept loving "secretly" the other.

_I'll never know what the future brings_

_I know you're here with me now_

_We'll make it through_

The day Dumbledore was buried was probably one of the worse day in their life... but there was a touch of happiness for both of them: the moment he held her in his arms because she was crying. Ron would've stopped the time to live this moment forever, and surely Hermione would have done it as well...

_If I don't need you, then why am I crying on my bed ?_

_If I dont need you, then why does your name resound in my head ?_

'_Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right_

During all these years of mutual waiting, they had both lived so much screams, so much tears, so much dreams, so much nightmares, so much exasperation, so much jealousy, so much hope...

_I hope you are the one I share my life with_

Two years after their graduation, he dared: "Hermione... would you accept... to marry me ?". The most beautiful words she had ever heard... the most beautiful words he said.

_If you're not the one, then does why my soul feel glad today ?_

_If you're not the one, then why do I dream of you as my wife ?_

In his bed, the old man smiled as he remembered her that day. He had never seen such a beauty. Nice flowers in her beautiful her, superb white dress... Fleur Delacour was ugly when he compared her to the angel he saw that day.

_And I pray in you're the one I build my home with_

They bought this house a long time ago. Soon, one child – a girl – came to put joy and life in their home. She was red-haired, had blue eyes... and had her mother's personnality and intelligence. Then, a boy came: in every details, he looked like his father. And then, two girls – two twins – arrived, and the words "peace", "serenity" and "calm" quickly disappeared from their vocabulary. Four children. Four brave and proud Gryffindor...

_Is there any way that I could stay in your arms ?_

The old woman lied aside her husband and took refuge in his arms. Her tears had vanished, and she was now smiling – a very calm smile.

_I hope I love you all my life_

- I love you, she softly said.

- And I love you even more than you do, he answered.

- Do you remember the day...

- I do.

- You don't even know which day I'm talking about.

- I don't mind. I remember every day that concern you, darling...

There was a silence.

- Don't you think we had a perfect life ? she asked.

- We did...

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with_

They both smiled at the other. Slowly, their eyes closed. And then, peacefully, they both passed away in the loved being's arms...


End file.
